dream_logosfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney Channel
The Disney Channel 1983–1987 The Disney Channel debuted on April 18, 1983 as a premium cable channel; its original primary logo, used until 1997, features a rounded TV screen with horizontal lines, and a Mickey Mouse ears silhouette. 1987–1997 The lettering below the logo was changed sometime on February 1987, made to resemble the wordmark logo of channel parent The Walt Disney Company. The wordmark portion of the logo was sometimes seen without the TV screen with the silhouette of Mickey Mouse's head, and vice versa, the screen logo was sometimes not seen alongside the wordmark portion of the logo. Disney Channel 1997–2000 To reflect the fact that the Disney Channel was transitioning from a premium channel to a commercial-free basic cable service, its presentation was overhauled dramatically on April 6, 1997. The logo was often seen without the "CHANNEL" underneath the main logo, and the channel was usually referred to as just "Disney". Alternate versions of this logo were used for the channel's three program blocks that were launched after the rebrand, preschool-oriented morning block Playhouse Disney, adult-oriented nighttime block Vault Disney and preteen-targeted weekend block Zoog Disney. The new look was created by Lee Hunt Associates, with help from Cuppa Coffee, and English & Pockett. This logo was also shown with many other characters in it, an element that was dropped in 2000, though the original variant of the logo continued in use until 2002 during the Playhouse Disney and Vault Disney program blocks. *Disney Channel gets new look *Disney Channel sets major prod'n revamp *David Kahl 1999–2002 A restyled variant of the 1997 logo was introduced in late 1999, featuring varied coloring of the "Mouse Ears TV"; this variant was used only during afternoon and evening programming until October 6, 2002. After Vault Disney was discontinued in September 2002, this logo also appeared during the late night hours until the original version of the current logo was introduced. 2002–2010 Disney Channel started introducing a new look on September 20, 2002. It came with a new logo, still based on the Mickey Mouse silhouette and Disney's signature. This logo was to be rolled out to other countries during the following year. Design agency Razorfish was involved in the rebranding. On YouTube, this era was known as the "logo loop". This logo appeared on-screens on October 7 of the same year.http://www.closinglogos.com/page/Disney+Channel+Originals It is used in tandem with the current one. Moreover, Disney Channel started using a series of celebrity bumpers still in use, featuring live-action or animated characters often drawing the Disney Channel logo using a glow stick. *Disney Channel Sets New Look *http://www.highbeam.com/doc/1G1-103826296.html *Disney Channel launches new corporate identity 2010–2013 Disney Channel updated its on-air look on May 7, 2010 and began using a modified version of the 2002 logo, which originally was introduced two months earlier, being seen only in bumpers for the channel's weekend evening programming. The Mickey Mouse head silhouette is inside a box resembling a smartphone application icon this time. It's still used in several bumpers and promos. I've Looked for this long. 2013–2014 Disney Channel Removed The Square. 2014–present Smartphone? Text? I don't know. This logo was intended to be used as part a planned rebrand of the channel in 2014, but this rebrand was aborted for undetermined reasons; the modified version of the 2002 logo seen above was introduced instead. Category:Disney Channel Category:Television channels in the United States Category:United States Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Television Networks in the United States